


CONTACT

by misschevalier



Series: home? [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I really enjoyed writing this one, M/M, RvB AU, Unpopular Pairing July, also a little bit of blood and of course guns, also it's very halo-ish, but i didn't kill anyone in this i promise you that, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War was over and the only thing Geoff wanted to do is go home.</p><p>(Or the time Geoff's ship crashed and he couldn't make contact with Command.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	CONTACT

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, a RvB ~~(kind of)~~ AU. It was inspired by Trocadero's Contact (original [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_2SuDzOYbc) and [cover](http://riccasze.tumblr.com/post/87840102850/originally-by-trocadero-the-ending-song-from-red) here, also [lyrics.](http://www.metrolyrics.com/contact-lyrics-trocadero.html)) I was really intrigued by the UNSC crash at the start of season 11, and since I wanted to write ramwood, this idea came up. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

Geoff felt dizzy.

He opened his eyes, blinded by the sudden light, and then everything was blue, and when he noticed, a long white line divided everything in between.

The blue sky and the halo.

He patted around the ground and felt something solid –a rock; and he moved so he was finally leaning with his back against it. He felt as if the world was spinning around him, the spots of green and brown and grey flying by his eyes. He took deep breaths and he started taking his helmet off, and when he heard the indistinguishable noise the helmet made when it separated from his armor, he felt the fresh air hitting his face.

Geoff sighed, examined his green armor, and then looked around.

The ship.

He was wrecked.  

Geoff suddenly felt lightheaded: he was supposed to go back home! War was over! He was agitated. Home –this wasn’t home. He looked around and observed the metal pieces on the dirty ground, along with a few parts of the ship that were in fire. Geoff noticed that most part of the ship was in a good state but that didn’t mean he was going to able to repair it. He cursed to himself, trying to remember what could had happened before everything started failing on the ship, but there was no case, his mind was screaming other words at him.

Home.

Ryan.

Geoff shifted and gasped, feeling his armor pressing against his chest. He needed to contact Command- of course! They should have notice something wrong happened; he needed to contact them.

“Command, this is Captain Ramsey. Do you read me?” he heard static coming from the radio and waited for a response. “Come in, Command.”

Geoff felt tears forming on his eyes and he looked up, taking soft breaths. He needed to go back home. “Come in, Command. This is Captain Geoff Lazer Ramsey, from the Hunters Outpost. Do you read me?”

“Come in, Command! …Goddamn it.”

He was alone.

But he couldn’t give up. He fought in a war and now he was going to fucking give up because, after a ship wreck, no one answered him? No, he needed to go back home.

He tried his best and got up, holding himself on the rock, trying not to fall on his ass like an idiot. He looked around, not able to recognize where he was, but right now, he didn’t care about that. He needed to make it to the ship, to know if there was a piece of machinery that could be useful so he could contact Command, or… anyone that could hear him.

His armor felt heavy with each step he took but he kept his hopes high, and he tried to forget he wasn’t in the greatest position.

Geoff wandered along the ship, trying to find the control room where he used to be in first place.

Some doors were half open, some crates around the hall were lying on their sides, and some pieces of the metallic wall were missing. He finally found the door he was looking for and typed the security password but nothing seemed to work, which meant there was no energy. “Shit,” Geoff muttered to himself. He started looking around in the hall, trying to find the emergency button, which could restore energy in cases like that.

He felt himself panicking when along the wall he found nothing but he composed himself. He was a soldier- a Captain, for fuck’s sake, he was trained for situations like that!

When he found the small lever on the wall, not a few feet away from the control room, he pulled it, hoping to hear the soft roar of his beloved ship. Geoff thought he saw some sparkles coming behind him, where all the wires and electronic parts were visible… obviously, there weren’t like that before the crash. When he noticed, a few lights started flickering over him and when he turned around, the panel buttons were working.

He smiled softly and muttered a “Thank you” to himself.

Once again, he typed the security password and with a soft sound, the door opened flawlessly as if it had never been inoperative after a fucking crash. He entered, hearing his own steps echoing through the room. When he noticed, the screens in front of him were lighting up and he felt like a kid in Christmas… back then when those holidays were celebrated. He noticed that everything seemed in place and then, Geoff looked at the button that supposedly would connect him with Command without difficulty. He took a few seconds to compose himself and pressed it, waiting for the soft beeps that would indicate him that the system was transmitting to… to someone.

Two beeps.

Four beeps.

One beep.

“Come in, Command. This is Captain Geoff Ramsey, do you hear me?” He expected to see the big words CONTACT on the screen or maybe hear some kind of noise coming out of the speaker, but instead, ten beeps came from it. “What the fuck.”

Then again: two, four, one, ten.

“No, no. No, this is not supposed to happen,” he started writing more commands and, desperately, started searching for the manuals under the pilot chair that was, now, sideways. “Fuck me, no.”

Two, four, one, ten.

“Why I’m not transmitting? Everything seemed in place, everything is working! Why? Why?!” Frustration was bubbling inside Geoff because, what happens if he can’t fix this? What happens if he can’t walk out of this situation like he did in others? What happens… if he can’t see Ryan once again?

Two.

“Command?”

Four.

“Is anyone listening?”

One.

Geoff felt the tears falling on his cheeks like if they burned, and he gasped.

Ten.

“Do you hear me?”

 

Two.

_“You should stop flirting with Private Haywood and do something about it,” Jack commented once, when both of them were doing their turns on the base, walking beside each other with guns in hand._

_“Private Haywood?” Geoff asked, innocently._

_“Ryan.”_

_“He’s a lieutenant,” Geoff answered and Jack laughed softly, shaking his head. “I’m not flirting with him, Jack.”_

_“Anything you say,” Jack rolled his eyes and continued. “He’s single, and I’m pretty sure he’s waiting for you to make the move, Geoff.”_

_“Do you think so?” and with that, Jack laughed, sounding muffled because of the bright orange helmet he was wearing. “Shut up, Jack, you’re the worst.” Geoff started walking head of him, obviously embarrassed._

_“You’re welcome!”_

 

Four.

_“Whoa, you’re really cute.”_

_Ryan laughed at the compliment, cheeks bright red and smile on his face. “I, well- thank you.”_

_Geoff realized what he had said and now he just wanted to hit his face with his own helmet. “Oh god, that was stupid, was it? I just said that an amazing soldier like you was cute. I’m so sorry-”_

_He stopped his babbling when he felt Ryan’s hand over his, both of them resting on the table they had been sitting on. “I think you’re pretty cute too.” Then, Ryan’s laugh echoed through the metallic room because Geoff’s face was a tomato but, the wide smile he had printed on his face was something that told Ryan that this man was absolutely out of the ordinary._

 

One.

_“Oh,” he heard Ryan gasp, and Geoff feared. Both of them were going to repair the tank just outside the Hunter’s base and Geoff decided that he wasn’t going to work on his armor, so he put a shirt and some shorts, which meant that his tattoos were obviously visible._

_Geoff felt Ryan’s eyes wandering over his skin and he stuttered. “Y-you don’t like them, right?” Before Ryan could react, Geoff started rambling about how his mother told him not to do it but he was a rebel kid and he decided that, why not? Tattoos were cool, but no- not a lot of people thought that and-_

_“I love them.”_

_“What? Are you crazy?” Geoff frowned at him and Ryan chuckled._

_“No. I think they look amazing.” Ryan’s hand started wandering over his elbow, trying to memorize Geoff’s skin before he had to see him once again with the green armor._

_Geoff smiled and muttered a “good,” as if he had never been nervous about it._

 

Ten.

 _“I heard that you’re now our Captain,” Ryan said, entering the control room on their base and noticing Geoff on_ the _chair. “Do I have to call you sir now?”_

_“Please, don’t,” Geoff answered, looking away from the screens. “Hi. Did your round finished earlier than supposed to?” He observed Ryan walking closer to him, before leaning on the table, taking his purple helmet._

_“Gavin was begging me to give him my spot, since he was running away from Michael,” Ryan chuckled softly and rubbed his neck. “He’s not going to bother me if he sees me working, he said.” Geoff laughed softly and shook his head._

_“These two are the worst.” Both of them stayed in silence for a while, observing the commands that appeared on the bright screens. “Would you come with me to visit the Thugs? We need more supplies because next week it’s going to be quite busy and-”_

_“Is that a date?”_

_Geoff stopped and looked at Ryan, before smiling. “We can grab dinner before, if you want to.”_

_“Sounds good, Captain.” Ryan smiled back, and with that, he leaned and kissed Geoff’s lips. It wasn’t a long, romantic kiss, but a quick, simple peck. “I’ll see you tonight then.” Ryan turned around and left, leaving Geoff speechless but with a smile on his face._

_“Date? Date! Yes!” He started celebrating on his chair, fist up in the air. “I have a date!”_

_“Uh… Captain Ramsey? Your radio is on,” he heard Lindsay’s voice._

_“Ah- shit, yeah. Sorry about that, Tuggey.”_

_“No, it’s okay,” and Geoff swore he could_ hear _the woman’s smile. “I hope your date goes well.”_

 

Two.

_“They aren’t going to notice you’re missing, don’t worry,” Geoff muttered, kissing Ryan’s neck, hands on the man’s hips. “Your captain gave you orders. Are you going to obey them?”_

_Ryan chuckled before he left out a soft moan. “Yes, Sir,” and with that, the fight for dominance started between the two: nails digging on their skins, tongues battling on their mouths, teeth leaving marks on the shoulders and neck, mouths leaving bruises that would appear brighter the next day, along with hands that pressed hard and hands that pulled hair, tangling fingers on it._

_Their clothes were left on the floor a while ago and now, the room was full with moans and whimpers and groans and voices that mumbled names, filled with lust and… love, along with the smell of sweat and sex._

_Both of them couldn’t be happier._

 

Four.

_“So, Geoff,” Gavin asked, looking at the older man who was putting away their equipment since they have been training all day. Michael and Ray were walking inside with the other guns and machinery, hearing the other lad’s voice._

_“What’s up, buddy?”_

_“Do you have someone special?” Geoff stopped cleaning the gun and turned his head to look at Gavin, who was now taking his helmet off._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“You know what he meant with that,” Michael chuckled softly at his boss confused voice. Ray sat down next to Gavin on the bench and both of them waiting expectantly for the older man’s answer._

_Geoff sighed. “Maybe there’s someone.”_

_“Maybe?” Asked Ray._

_“Now you have to tell us, Geoffrey,” Michael smiled, sitting next to his boys. Geoff turned around, his arms crossed over chest, and glared at them._

_“There’s this man,” he waited for a bad reaction but nothing happened, so he continued. “He’s very handsome, funny and very cute. He makes my head spin and my stomach turn, but in a good way. I really like him.”_

_Gavin let out an_ aawww _along with Ray, and Michael smiled at his boss. “Who is it?” All the lads turned his head and they saw Ryan leaning on the doorway; and if Gavin had to describe Geoff’s smile when he saw Ryan standing there, it would be bright. It was the brightest smile he had even seen in a person._

_“You.”_

 

One.

_“We are under attack!”_

_“Jack, Ray! Start the emergency system on the base, then go out to the front!” Geoff screamed at the two lads, loud enough for the two of them to hear him under the alarms. When he saw them leave, he started running at the front of their base, trying to contact Command along the way. “Come in, Command! This is Captain Ramsey, we are under attack! Do you read me? Code red!”_

_“Come in, Captain Ramsey. This is Command speaking. We are sending Captain Burns and his lieutenants to your base, along with Lieutenant Tuggey and her team. They need permission to act in your-”_

_“Permission granted, Command!” Geoff could hear the bullets hitting the metallic walls around the base, and now, he was running faster than ever._

_“We’ll inform them, Captain Ramsey. They’ll be there in seven. Over.”_

_When the transition ended, he found himself hiding behind a rock in the front of their base, reloading his gun. He felt something bumping on his side and noticed it was Ryan doing the same thing. Both of them looked at each other- or well, they looked at each other’s helmet, and Geoff noticed the few scratches Ryan’s helmet had._

_“I love you.” Ryan bumped their helmets together, gloved hand on Geoff’s neck, bringing him closer. “Be careful,” and with that, Ryan started running to the back of the base, where it seemed more enemies were coming._

_Geoff since that moment, everything became into a blur for him. He barked orders, he shot enemies, and he did everything he could to keep his Outpost safe. They weren’t going to lose, not with him as Captain._

_“That was the last one,” Burnie said, his feet moving the enemy under him, to see if he was death. “Is everyone okay?” He received positive answers from everyone and he felt relief._

_“Everyone okay, over here?” Geoff asked, looking around. He heard Gavin’s, Ray’s and Jack’s answers in unison, followed by Lindsay, Kerry, Kdin and Caleb; what worried him was that he didn’t get an answer from Michael nor Ryan. “Michael? Do you read me? Ryan?”_

_Geoff was met with the static from the other men’s radio and he started walking inside the base, Burnie behind him and Lindsay following them not so far back. When he was about to repeat, Michael’s voice came to his ears. “Here Michael.”_

_“What happened? Everything okay?”_

_“We… we need medical attention,” and just hearing that, Geoff started running to the back of the base, leaving his gun on the floor. Burnie yelled something behind him but he didn’t really care: his team was injured and he wasn’t going to leave them like that._

_“Jack! I need you in the back!” Geoff screamed on his radio and Jack didn’t even needed to answer, quickly starting to run to the back. When they got outside, he looked around, trying to spot the two men._

_He saw them._

_Michael was sitting on the ground, his back against the wall, hand pressing the side of his suit. On Michael’s lap, there was Ryan. His helmet was off and his blood was staining Michael’s yellow suit, along with his own. Geoff ran next to them, and observed them with fear._

_“Barbara, bring the Falcon to the back of the Hunters Outpost. Tell everyone to have the equipment ready, we are bringing back two injured soldiers. Over.” Geoff turned his head and noticed Burnie was kneeling next to them, hand on Geoff’s shoulder. “We are taking them to Roosters Outpost, and we’ll take care of them, okay?”_

_“Okay.”_

 

Ten.

_Geoff decided that Michael and Ryan should stay in Burnie’s Outpost while they recovered from their wounds and while he put everything back in order on their base. Geoff thanked Burnie for his hospitality, which the man shrugged off, saying that he owed him a big one._

_It wasn’t a few days later when Ryan appeared back again on the base._

_Gavin stopped what he was doing when he heard a warthog driving to the base. Jack and him shared looks and drew their guns out; if it was anyone from the other Outposts, they should have told they were coming in advance._

_The observed two people on the vehicle when it stopped: the driver with a white suit with yellow on it, and the passenger was purple, and it was a shade of purple that all of them could recognize easily._

_“Ryan!” Gavin dropped everything he had on his hands and ran to the man, jumping on him. Ryan smiled under his helmet and accepted the hug, bringing the lad closer. “We missed you!” When Gavin finally stopped hanging off Ryan, Ray and Jack came up to the man, both of them smiling,  happy to see him back again on their base._

_“What’s happening in here? Don’t you have work-” Geoff stopped when he saw the purple armored man standing in front of the base. Ryan started walking to his captain, taking off his helmet. He tried not to gasp when he saw the bright red scar that was on Ryan’s face. “What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be resting on the Roosters’ base.”_

_Ryan smiled. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”_

_Geoff crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Ryan, frown on his face. “You never let me answer you,” then he noticed Ryan’s confused expression. “What you said that day.” Ryan wasn’t expecting Geoff to bring a hand on his nape and push him closer, their foreheads bumping. “I love you too, idiot.”_

_Now, it’s been a while since Geoff saw Ryan smile that way._

 

Two.

_“Do you think that when, you know, all of this finish, we can finally settle down?” Ryan asked at Geoff, smile decorating his face. His helmet was off and, for the first time in a long time, Geoff was glad to see his boyfriend smiling at him, even with that ugly scar crossing his face. “Maybe a house in earth or, who knows, in another planet, or in a habitable halo.”_

_“Are you saying that you want me to live with you?” Geoff asked, smirking. Ryan laughed- his laugh rick and deep, the one he adored._

_“Maybe. We are technically doing it, since we always sleep in each other’s bed.”_

_“Yeah, I guess so.” He looked at Ryan and he lost himself for a moment on those blue eyes. “I’d love to settle down with you.”_

 

Four.

_“I really don’t understand why you’re taking a ship all by yourself, Captain Ramsey.”_

_Geoff shook his head and continued scrolling down the hologram that was on his hand, reading. Ryan was standing behind Geoff’s chair, waiting for Jack to tell Geoff when he was supposed to go. War was over and now, it was time to go home. It was strange saying those “war” and “over” together in the same sentence, but it rolled of their tongues as if they were talking their native languages._

_“I’m required in the UNSC, that’s why I’m taking a ship all by myself, Lieutenant Haywood,” Geoff said, a smirk appearing on his face. He turned off the hologram and turned his attention to Ryan. “I promise I’ll be there before you land.”_

_Ryan smiled when he saw Geoff patting his lap, and Ryan sat on his captain’s leg, arm around his neck. “You promise? You’re very bad with those.”_

_“I’m not.”_

_“Yes, you’re.”_

_“Fine, maybe I am,” Geoff accepted, his finger tracing Ryan’s scar on his face. “But when you land and the back of the ship opens, the first thing you’ll see it’s this handsome face.” Ryan chuckled and shook his head._

_They stayed in silence, looking outside the window. The space has been something neither of them had been comfortable with, but right now, it didn’t matter. Everything was over and for the first time, they could forget about everything. Stars and ship decorated the dark space, along with galaxies, halos and planets at the distance._

_“Your ship is ready, Captain Ramsey,” they heard Jack’s voice behind them. Ryan kissed Geoff’s forehead and his lips lingered a few seconds more than needed. Both of them got up and shared a smile that said ‘_ I’ll see you later. _’_

_Geoff started walking next to his Private and he saluted him with a “Jack,” before both of them started walking away from the room. When they were a few feet away from the room, Geoff muttered at Jack a “Thank you.”_

_Jack stopped and looked at his Captain, with a frown on his face. “For what?”_

_“You were the one who told me that I should stop flirting with Ryan, right?”_

_“With all the respect, sir… you’re fucking welcome, Geoff.” Jack laughed. Among all of the Hunters, Jack was probably the happiest that war was finally over. Now, he just wanted to leave to see his wife and not care about any guns in a long time._

_When they were in the hangar, Geoff pulled Jack into a tight hug with the larger man responded and almost left his captain without air. “I’ll see you at home.”_

 

One.

Home.

 

Ten.

“Fuck!” Geoff cried, his arms on the crossed over the control panel and his head resting on them. He wasn’t going to be at home, he wasn’t going to be in time and when his team gets there… there wasn’t going to be anyone to receive them.

Every captain was going to stand in front of the ships that brought their teams back, along with their families (if they had), and sometimes, there was nothing more relieving that seeing your captain smiling at you. But now, when the door opens, no one was going to be there.

They were going to be alone.

Geoff was now alone.

He felt like an idiot, crying on top of the control panel, with all the bright screens illuminating the room. He can’t transmit and now, there was no one he was going to contact.

 

Two.

Hours passed and Geoff stayed there, not moving.

 

Four.

Then, he decided that he should stop being a pussy and take his fucking gun with him and investigate what this planet was. He was going to back home, even if that meant that he was going to do it all by himself. He put his helmet on and got up, doubting if he should turn off the emergency energy on the ship.

He didn’t.

With that, he started walking out the crashed ship and into the unknown.

 

One.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Static.

“Come in, Captain Ramsey. This is Command speaking, do you copy? What is your status? Over.”

Two.

“Captain Ramsey, this is Private Pattillo, from the Hunters Outpost. What’s your position, Captain? Over.”

“Come in, Captain Ramsey, from the Hunters Outpost. This is Lieutenant Haywood speaking. Do you copy? What’s your position? Your team is waiting. Over.”

Four.

“Ship F-41 Broadsword, number 3-41, this is Command speaking. What is your position? We receive your radio signal but we can’t locate you, Captain, we might need more information. Over.”

One.

“Come in, Captain Ramsey. This is Captain Burnie Burns, from the Roosters Outpost, do you read us? What’s your status? You better not be joking about this one. Over.”

Static.

“This is Lieutenant Lindsay Tuggey, from the Hunters Outpost, Thugs division. Do you read me, Captain Ramsey? We lost signal of your ship, we need radio confirmation that you’re still in space. Over.”

Two.

“Captain Geoff Lazer Ramsey, from the Hunters Outpost; soldier number 1.241.018.309-G, do you copy? This is The United Nations Space Command speaking. Over.”

Four.

“Come in, Captain Ramsey. This is Command speaking, do you read us? Over.”

One.

“Captain Ramsey, are you okay? …This is the Lieutenant Haywood, from the Hunters outpost speaking.” Ryan’s voice cracked, feeling the tears falling from his cheeks. “Are you listening, Geoff?”

 **CONTACT**.

“I’m listening, Ryan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me in [ tumblr. ♥]()


End file.
